Our Love
by gakui
Summary: Bercerita tentang kisah cinta yang tentu saja karanganku salah satu OTP favorite ku saat ini, IM Yoona Girls generation dan Choi Siwon Super Junior.


Hallo semuanya :) ini fanfiction pertamaku, semoga tidak menjadi yang . aku mohon previewnya yang membangun. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca :)

Our Kiss

Hari yang cerah diawal musim dingin kota Seoul, sang mentari pun mulai beranjak dari peraduannya. Angin dingin mendesir berlalu lalang menerjang siapa saja yang ada dihadapannya, menyergapnya tanpa ampun, menusuknya dengan sengatan tajam dinginnya es.

-siwon pov-

Kuawali pagi ini dengan membuka jendela kamar rumahku hanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar dan menghirup udara segar. Hari ini hari yang cerah di awal musim dingin. Kota ini terlihat seperti biasanya, semua orang sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. 06:30 KST.

Kulanjutkan dengan memainkan iPhone ku, ku buka account twitter ku untuk sekedar menyapa seluruh penggemarku di seluruh dunia.

"hello everyone J have a nice day!"

Ternyata tak selang berapa lama sebuah short message muncul dilayar iPhone ku, ternyata pesan itu datang dari kekasih hatiku. Ya, kekasih hatiku, Im YoonA namanya. Akulah pria yang paling beruntung diseluruh dunia yang bisa mendapatkannya. Dia adalah wanita pujaan dan idaman bagi semua pria normal yang ada di seluruh dunia. Aku dicemburui oleh ribuan pria yang ada di dunia, tapi aku menyimpaan semua itu sendiri, hanya aku, kekasih hatiku dan tuhan yang mengetahui hubungan ini, aku tak mau menyaksikan hati ribuan pria patah karena status hubunganku dengannya. Aku baik sekali bukan? Tapi bukan itu saja alasan kami menyimpan rapat hubungan ini, kalian tau kami berada dibawah naungan management yang sama, SMEntertainment, sebuah perusahaan music yang sangat berpengaruh di korea, dengan beratus-ratus aturan yang mengikat para artistnya, Salah satu peraturannya adalah sebagai artist satu management kami tidak diperkenankan untuk menjalin hubungan yang special. Jika kami melanggarnya, hukumannya adalah kami akan dikeluarkan dari management ini, bukan main bukan. Ya, ini memang sedikit kejam, tapi kami tak mau egois dengan hubungan kami, kami masih memikirkan masa depan kami, kami juga masih memikirkan sahabat-sahabat satu group kami, dan kami juga tak mau mengecewakan SM yang telah membesarkan nama kami dan mempertemukanku dengan belahan jiwaku ini, kami juga tak mau mengecewakan fans kami dengan tetap berada dalam grup. Biarlah kebahagiaan ini kami simpan sendiri.

'' annyeong oppa, apa kau sudah bangun? J''

Isi dari short message itu. Aku segera membalas secepat yang kubisa, karena aku tak mau membuat belahan jiwaku itu menunggu, aku sanagat mencintainya.

''aku sudah bangun chagi J, aku merindukan mu ..''

Balasku. Aku masih tergeletak di tempat tidurku sambil terus memandangi screen iPhone ku, menunggu balasan darinya. Semenit terasa seperti satu jam bagiku. Akhirnya…

''aku juga merindukanmu oppa, bagaimana super show mu?apa semua berjalan dengan baik?''

''ya, semua berjalan seperti seharusnya. Apa kabarmu sekarang? Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, apa kita bisa bertemu?''

''aku baik-baik saja J aku sangat sibuk oppa, mungkin akan sangat sulit mencari waktu luang untuk kita bertemu''

''baiklah chagi, aku mengerti J jaga dirimu''

Tak ada balasan lagi setelah itu. Aku mencoba mengerti. Dia sedang sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan berakting dalam drama seri terbarunya, love rain. Jujur aku sangat cemburu dengan jang geun seuk, lawan mainnya dalam drama seri itu, dia sangat beruntung bisa berakting bersama dengannya. Andai aku yang mendapatkan peran itu…

Setelah cukup lama aku tergeletak di kasurku akupun bergegas mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhku, rasanya semua tulang ku patah dibuat super show kemarin. Aku sedang berada di rumahku sendiri sekarang,

-Siwon pov end—

-yoona pov-

Rasanya aku enggan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku, aku sangat lelah. Tapi aku harus tetap menjalankan kewajibanku, aku akan pergi mandi dan melanjutkan untuk pergi ke tempat shooting. Pekerjaan ini sangat menyita banyak waktu dan tenaga, tapi aku harus tetap menjalankannya dengan sepenuh hati demi career ku. Dan dengan berperan dalam drama ini mungkih bisa sedikit membantu grup ku yang baru saja come back. Hari ini aku akan beradegan berciuman dengan lawan mainku. Sedikit menjijikan memang, tapi aku harus professional melakukannya. Aku belum memberitahukan kekasihku tentang ini, ya kekasihku, Choi Siwon namanya, kau mengenalnya bukan?pria tampan bertubuh atletis nan terkenal itu. Dia telah mampu menaklukan hatiku, dia sangat baik padaku. Aku mencintainya sepenuh hati. Sungguh. aku tau dia pasti akan sedikit marah. Kami memang sudah berkomitmen diawal hubungan kami untuk sebisa mungkin menolak drama seri yang didalamnya diharuskan untuk melakukan adegan ini. Biarlah dia untuk mengetahuinya sendiri. Aku harap Dia akan mengerti.

Akupun lekas menuju tempat shooting diantar sopir pribadiku. Semua sudah siap, aku sedikit terlambat hari ini. Shooting pun dimulai adegan demi adegan pun kami lakukan dengan baik. Dan adegan yang terakhir pun tiba, saat-saat ini sedikit menegangkan bagiku, aku belum pernah berciuman dengan orang lain selain dengan kekasihku. Aku terus membayangkan wajah kekasihku saat pengambilan adegan dimulai, agar aku dapat melakukannya dengan benar. Adegan itu diambil didepan sebuah air mancur di depan sebuah gedung. Dan akhirnya selesai. Semua kru bertepuk tangan dan terlihat kelelahan saat itu. Akupun bergegas untuk kembali ke rumah ku.

Aku masih memikirkan adegan terakhir shootingku hari ini. Ahh sudahlah im yoon ah ini hanya sekedar tuntutan profesionalisme seorang aktris, pikirku dalam hati.

-yoona pov end—

-siwon pov-

Hari ini aku meluangkan waktuku dirumah, sengaja aku melakukan ini untuk melihat acting kekasihku dilayar kaca. Kebetulan aku tak ada jadwal hari ini. Acara pun dimulai, aku melihatnya dengan serius dia memang aktris yang berbakat, aktingnya bagus, aku makin menyukainya. Tapi, selang beberapa lama aku makin melihatnya dengan sangat serius aku melihatnya seperti akan melakukan hal yang sungguh aku tak ingin lihat. Dan ya, benar dugaanku kurasakan darah memanas berdesir dalam tubuhku, aku panas. Aku terbakar cemburu. Dia berciuman dengan lawan mainnya! aku tak sudi melihatnya dia sudah merusak komitmen hubangan kita. Langsung kumatikan layar kaca ku, kuambil iPhoneku ku cari nomor telephonenya, langsung ku hubungkan dengannya. Dan tersambung

"ya oppa ada apa?" dia menjawab.

"aku ingin bertemu" jawabku

"aku sedang sibuk oppa"

"sekarang!" jawabku ketus langsung kumatikan sambungannya.

Tanpa harus kuberi tahu dia pasti akan mengerti dimana tempat pertemuan kita. Kami sudah memiliki tempat pertemuan kami, disebuah café yang sepi pengunjung disudut seoul. Kulaju mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh aku tak tahan lagi. Pikiranku sudah tak terkendali, aku dibakar api cemburu.

-siwon pov end—

-Yoona pov-

Aku sedang shooting hari ini, ya seperti biasanya. Sangat membosankan memang. Tiba-tiba kudengar bunyi telephone genggamku berdering ternyata itu dari siwon, langsung kuangkat telephonenya

"ya oppa ada apa?" jawabku

"aku ingin bertemu" jawabnya

"aku sedang sibuk oppa" jawabku lagi

"sekarang!" dan dia langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Aku sedikit tercengang mendengarkan kata-kata terakhirnya, dia membentakku! Aku belum pernah mendapatkan perlakuan ini darinya, ada apa ini. Aku pun bergegas untuk menemuinya. Dalam mobil aku terus berfikir apa yang ingin ia bicarakan sampai dia membentakku seperti itu pasti ada yang tak beres.

-yoona pov end-

-Siwon pov-

Akhirnya aku sampai ditempat tujuanku setelah sekitar 20 menitku pacu mobilku. Aku mengabil tempat seperti biasanya, dipojokan café tempat tersepi aku terus menutupi identitasku, aku tak mau ada yang tau. Aku menunggunya datang, aku gelisah. Akhirnya dia datang, aku sangat marah. Dia tersenyum dari kejauhan, aku tak menanggapinya. Aku berdiri dan langsung menamparnya cukup keras aku melihatnya memegangi pipinya yang sekarang memerah sambil berkaca-kaca, aku langsung menanyainya dengan kejadian di serial drama terbarunya itu,

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan lawan mainmu?! Kau telah merusak komitmen kita!" bentaku.

"apa maksudmu?!" jawabnya sambil menahan tangisnya.

"apa maksudku kau bilang! Apa kau akan mengelaknya im yoon ah?! Setelah adegan berciumanmu dengan lawan main berengsekmu itu tersiar dilayar televisi?!" jawabku padanya, aku hilang kendali.

"itu hanya sebagian dari aking, tak lebih! Aku masih mencintaimu, aku tau tentang komitmen kita, tapi aku hanya mencoba professional!"

"tapi kau terlihat menikmati adegan itu! Aku tidak bisa menerima itu! Kau kekasihku! Aku sangat cemburu"

"aku tak menikmatinya! Bahkan ketika aku melakukan adegan itu aku melakukannya dengan memikirkan wajahmu Choi Siwon!" tangisannya pecah.

Ku pandangi wajahnya, dia cantik,sangat cantik. Sedetik kemudian aku baru sadar atas apa yang telah ku lakukan padanya tadi, dan sedetik kemudian pun aku sangat menyesalinya. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya Choi Siwon! Aku merasa sangat bodoh. Kau bilang kau mencitainya, tapi apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi! Cinta tak mungkin seperti itu! Dan air mataku pun langsung membasahi pipiku. Sedetik kemudian aku sadar, aku mendekat memegang tangannya dia hanya menunduk. Kuangkat wajahnya kuhapus air matanya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Kucium bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia tak membalasnya. Cukup lama aku melakukan itu, Dan diapun membalasnya. Cukup lama, lalu Kulepaskan aku berkata "Maafkan aku, deer. Aku hilang kendali, aku sangat cemburu" dia tersenyum, kulanjutkan. "jangan lakukan lagi, ini ciuman kita" dia menjawabku "kau cemburu?" "ya off course I'am" "that means you love me" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "very" jawabku singkat.

-the end-


End file.
